Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, storage containers, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to provide places to store articles. Additionally, novelty items, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used for amusement.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Stobbart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,513, discloses a retaining apparatus for retaining emergency use articles. The retaining apparatus supports a break glass panel which conceals the emergency use article and the panel is mounted whereby it may be either fractured or released by removal of locking means to provide access to the article.
There is no prior art, however, regarding the combination of a novelty item and an emergency container. A new combination which could be both comedic and useful.